1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a nanopore device, a method of fabricating the same, and a DNA detection apparatus including the same, and more particularly, to a nanopore device that is capable of controlling a translocation speed of DNAs which translocate through a nanopore, methods of fabricating the same, and a DNA detection apparatus including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A variety of methods for detecting target biomolecules in a sample have been developed. Among these methods, a nanopore method has been used in conjunction with a nucleic acid (DNA) detection system with high-sensitivity. A nanopore DNA detection apparatus may detect DNA from a slight change in current which occurs during electrophoresis when DNA translocates through a nanopore formed in a thin layer.
However, the DNA detection accuracy is low because the DNA translocation speed is very high. For example, the speed of DNA translocating through a nanopore is about 106 to 107 bp/sec (bp represents “base pair”) in conventional systems. That is, since it takes only about 100 nsec for one strand of DNA to translocate through a nanopore, a high performance measuring instrument having a bandwidth of about 10 to 100 MHz is necessary to measure a slight change (˜1 nA) in current which occurs when DNA translocates through a nanopore. This makes it difficult to miniaturize a DNA detection device and reduce manufacturing costs. Additionally, it causes measurement errors.
Also, DNA is generally present in a state where a very long strand is twisted in a complicated form, and DNA twisting may be randomly different in each DNA molecule. Therefore, the time it takes for DNA to enter a nanopore, and the translocation speed in the nanopore, may differ according to the nature of DNA twisting at the moment when the DNA enters into the nanopore. This is an important factor that affects the accuracy of DNA detection.